


Carry On Extension (Carry On)

by ErynOctopea



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after Carry On is over Simon and Baz adjust to their new lives together. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On Extension (Carry On)

Overview:  
"What is it Snow?" Baz's hair was sticking up in weirdly. The pounding and yelling at his door had him jumping out of bed. "It's one in the morning." Baz tried to sound upset but he was far to tired. Simon pushed his way into Baz's living room. Baz took over his aunt's apartment while she left to go vampire hunting. "Baz this is an emergency!" Simon paced back and forth. Baz shut the door, he would have slammed it but his neighbors were most likely sleeping.  "What. What is going on?" Baz walked up to Simon and grabbed his shoulders. After a long day of dealing with his family all Baz wanted was some sleep. And his hunting this week wasn't going very well at the least to say.  
BAZ  
I have my hands on Snow's shoulders but he won't look at me. Something is wrong. Great. Just what I need. This day already went to the dogs after lunch with my parents. Their choice to come to visit me was less than an ideal idea. Father spent most of lunch trying to avoid my eye contact. And conversation. They finally came around to social media. With facebook they added me as a friend and I know they have seen my 'in a relationship with Simon Snow'. I don't care much for anything social. But somehow Penny (she got me to agree to call her that, skip the first name and right to the nick name) talked me into getting a profile. After a few weeks I decided that I really didn't care if anyone knew about us. And Simon doesn't seem to mind showing off our relationship. Seeing my 'gayness' on the internet out for display has made things with father more tense. He doesn't like being alone with me. I think it's mostly because he doesn't know what to say to me. No more denying. Im gay. Simon is bi. And we are together. Being gay is one thing, but with Snow? Things are awkward now. My step-mother has made peace with it. Well it seems. She acted normal. Nothing out of place. But still an uncomfortable lunch on top of the fact that I don't really eat in front of others and had to take all my food to go after I spent an hour poking at it. "The Mage is-was my father!" Simon grabs my face and shakes it a little  
He starts to breath deeply and walks around again. My brain freezes. What? "How... How could you know that?" I ask. That would mean his father killed my mother. That The Mage gave Simon up, gave Simon a shit life as a child. This makes me mad. "Penny found some documents. She started work at the Head Office with all the 'magic world's' paper work for Britain. She found my birth certificate. " Simon tugs at his hair like he is going to pull it out. The Head Office has any mage, or other magical being's (human wise, not animals) paperwork. When a magical person is born paperwork is automatically written out. Spell bound pens that know all on the subject's are written down. "Holy. Shit." I swear like a Normal.  
PENELOPE  
"So when The Mage came into power he must have gone in and hide all your documents. Everything but your name on the registration list for Watford." I sat on Simon and my's couch. Baz just sat on the other side of the coffee table swirling his tea around in it's cup. Simon was sitting at the kitchen table about two meters away. Head down on the table and not saying a word. He's been like this since I came home from work last night and showed him what I found. I took it. I took his brith certificate. Normally one is given at the hospitals when a baby is born and one is made, ones like this, at the Head Office for the Head Office. This is Simon's only birth certificate. It looks just like a normal birth paper. Because it is. It's just a self made copy for the world of mages to keep track of. But with Simon no longer being a mage then why would they need his papers. So I took it. And he just keeps looking at it. He's been trying to look up his mother on the internet but not much has come up. "Simon do you want go out for dinner?" I ask a bit hopeful. "No." He says weakly. "So no date night tomorrow?" Baz asks. "I don't know." He says glumly. Simon stands and retreats into his room. After a few moments of quiet I speak. "I texted Agatha to let her know what was going on." I tap my fingers on my cup. "What, why?" Baz says a little jealously. "I don't know I guess... Part of me misses her and I just wanted something to say to her." "So you told her Simon's business?" "I wish we could all just be friends." I look into my own tea now. "...Did she say anything back?" Baz sets his tea down on the table. "She called me. We talked and... Well long story short she has a photo of Simon's parents. Together. Agatha seemed surprised. She told me she nicked the photo from my house. I asked her to send me the photo back." I told her off. Taking things from my mom. And then I got into it about everything else. I blamed her for our trio's friendship falling apart. I read in her testimony that Ebb saved her ass and because of it Ebb is dead and that has really messed Simon up. During the investigation they found evidence that The Mage had killed Ebb. Simon called his therapist and went to see her right away. He was able to find a therapist that is part of our world so that he can be open and honest. It's been really good for him. But I don't know how I feel about Agatha right now. She said she would send the photo back. She also said she no longer wanted to stay in touch. I hung up on her. "Life is a fucking bitch." Baz has been living around Normals so much that he is starting to swear like them. I find this funny. But say nothing.  
BAZ  
"There, there." I pat Snow's back. It pains me to see Simon face down in his bed, weeping quietly. I have no clue how to comfort people. He looks up at me. His bright eyes blinking. Like two big blue marbles. I lean in close and give him a small kiss. He jumps up and wraps his arms tight around me and starts full on bawling. I left his door open when I walked into his room. So now Penny can hear what is going on and comes running down and hall. She pads into the room and puts her arms around us both. Gross. Contact with people. I hold my breath as much as I can until Snow is done crying and Penny lets go. Bunce has tears in her eyes now. Merlin these two will be the death of me.  
SIMON  
"How am I supposed TO FEEL ABOUT HIM?!" I loose control of my voice and emotions. How am I supposed to feel about the man that made me. He died because it was the only way he would stop hurting me. I feel used. Like I was made just for him to use. It seemed like he was using me. Why did he give me away. Why wouldn't he raise me? FUCK HIM. Am I not good enough? "Shhh." Baz grabs me and has his arms around my head, pulling me into his chest. I nuzzle him. Crying again in front of Baz. Like a baby. A cry baby. "Your worth the world to me." Baz says. I peek up at him. His eyes closed and hugging me. His cheeks are flush. Or blush. He's blushing. I love that.  
BAZ  
I wake up at ten o'six pm. Simon has passed out next to me. Crying takes a lot out of him. A hunger in my gut makes me squirm so I sit up. I need to feed. Sliding out of bed I have to be quiet. Carefully making my way out the front door and down the steps I go out behind the complex. Penny and Simon's flat has lots of greenery out around it so there must be some type of animal out here. Normally I feed before coming over. I smell it. A rabbit. Not far from here.  
SIMON  
Sitting up the room spins a little. The clock says nine. Its my day off. Baz is sleeping next to me. Its nice to have him over. When I wake up next to him everything seems so simple.  
BAZ  
After leaving Simon and Bunce's I go to meet my father for lunch again today. He comes to town often, just to see me. Though Im not sure why. It isn't like there is a reason for him to come and meet up with me. "So the Snow boy is seeing a magical therapist?" Father doesn't look away from his menu. "Yes." I open my mouth to say more but I can't think of anything good to say. My step-mother is at home with my brothers and sisters. Its just the two of us. Things are almost awkward. "Have you thought about seeing her too?" He says as close my menu. "That would be a conflict of interest. Considering him and I. I don't think she would see me too." I won't look at him. "I'm sure theres some way that she would get you on her patient list." He presses look at me now. The old man is ignoring what I said about Simon and myself. "Why do you even want me to see her?" I ask. "Well you have been through a lot in your life, we think it may be good for you." The 'we' being him and his wife. They worry to much. They have always tried to get me to see someone but seeing a Normal (magical therapists are rare, Simon is very lucky to have one) about it seemed pointless because I wouldn't be able to talk about anything that is been a problem in my life. "A lot in my life like what?" He always wants me to see someone but will never say anything that is a problem to me. Being a vampire. My mother. The homosexuality. Im going to make him say it. He blinks looking up at me. A glint of uneasiness in his eyes. "I... Well... Your-" His mouth closes, not knowing what to say. "Father," I make eye contact, "if you can say why you want me to see a therapist, what things in my life you think are worthy of seeing a specialist for. Then. Then I will talk to her and see if she will take me on." Father looks away and sighs. Salads are set down in front of us. "Your... Mother passing away." He just looks at his salad. "Alright." "And your... Condition." Leaning in close he whispers it. Expectable. Saying 'your a vampire' in a high end crowded restaurant would not be a good idea. Close enough. "And... Your being..." The voice I heard was drifting off. He was having a hard time saying it. Father had a hard time ignoring it after he found some PlayGirls under my mattress the summer after my fifth year at Watford. Like I've said, my room would get looked at because it was part of a historic house. He and my step-mother went into my room to make sure everything was in order. They went to fix up the bed and the magazine fell out when they slid the mattress into place it landed on his foot. It was a bad time to walk into my room. I just backed out. "Ba-Basilton. Are you gay?" My father asked me. "Is that really a question or a reason why you want me to see a shrink?" I raise a brow. He just pokes at his salad.  
"Im as queer as they come. I've even been to a few drags shows." Why did I just admit that?  
SIMON  
The waiting room is small but nice. I asked my shrink if I could bring Baz in with me. Yesterday he asked me if he could tag along. I was a little shocked but said of corse. The only thing is I wonder why he wants to come in with me. I've asked him to come in with me before and he's never wanted too.  
BAZ  
Snow keeps looking at me. The door to the therapist's office opens up and she steps out. Blond hair pulled back. Pencil skirt. Thin rimmed glasses. Long sleeve blouse. She looks at me and smiles. "You must be the boyfriend." She says and walks up to me sticking her hand out. I take it and shake lightly. This is embarrassing somehow. "Yah." I grumble and stand as Simon does. We enter her office and I sit on the couch next to Snow. "So Simon tells me you finally came around to the idea of coming in to see me." She says scribbling something down. "Yes. My parents would like me to see a therapist but your the only non-Normal one I have heard of and because you already see him," I dart my eyes at Snow, "I know that would a conflict of interest so-" "Oh no I see a lot of people that know each other and because Im a bit rare I make the exception." She smiles. Fuck.  
PENELOPE  
Baz looks pissed off. He's sitting at the kitchen table texting like crazy. Simon is making dinner. He's quiet. Therapy must have emotionally drained him today. Talking about The Mage must have been hard. And weird with Baz sitting there and talking about his dad killing his boyfriends mom. Then to top it off we had to kill The Mage to keep him from killing Simon. Life can be so messed up.  
SIMON  
I don't know how to feel. Sitting at the dinner table with Penny and Baz. I should be happy. Things with Baz are good. Penny and I are close. Things with Agatha are weird and we don't talk. Its annoying how things just left off in an odd way. But other than that, things are going okay. School. Work. I mean things have been good for the life I have had. But lots of death and bull shit. After talking about The Mage with Baz, with Penny, even with my therapist Im starting to feel a little better. I mean its not okay. It hurts. But it feels better after talking to my friends and shrink. "Im going to bed." Penny stands up with her plate and yawns. She loads it into the dish washer and heads to her room leaving Baz and I alone. Baz pokes at his spaghetti a little bit and then sets his fork down. I slurp up some of the noodles and get sauce all over my face. "When do you want to have sex?" Baz asks like it's a normal question. I drop my fork on the table mid bit on a meat ball. "Uhhh..." Is all I can say with food in my mouth. "Look Snow I know it's a weird question but it's a serious thing. And well honestly it makes me nervous." Baz's arms are crossed and he's looking at the wall. His cheeks red with blood and his lips pouting. Sometimes he's so cute. And good looking. And soft. But hard. Really hard.  
BAZ  
Why did I say that? Why did I ask that? What is wrong with me? Great now he's going to think Im a pervert.  
SIMON  
Shit Im nervous. We're sitting topless on my bed. Baz's chest is so smooth and... Well kind of hot. He has some small muscles and a small amount of pudge. I can feel myself blushing. Theres a little hair around my nipples but Baz doesn't. This makes me self-conscious. He's looking at my chest. I reach out and put my hand over his heart. We look into each others eyes then. All the sudden our lips lock onto each others. He pushes me down onto the bed. Baz is on top of me. "Hold still." He whispers. I can feel his hand move to my groin. He unzips my jeans and slips his fingers in and fondles my underwear covered genitals. "Mmm... B-bazz." Biting my lip, blood flows into my crotch.  
BAZ  
"Are you mad?" Simon asks. "You called me by my first name." I retort. He yelled it out during last night. I was alright with being the first to bottom but after he screamed my first name as he finished I wanted to punch him. "Well it is your name." He blushes. I roll my eyes and take a bite of my pancake. "Does it bother you that much?" Snow blinks his big blue eyes at me. To be honest it wasn't just my first name it was my full name. It was weird. But it was also a bit of a turn on. "What bothers me is my sore rump." I say. I can feel myself blushing again. What is wrong with me. Why do I keep saying stupid things. "Sorry. Tonight you can be on top then." He smiles at me. "Shut up Snow." I smile back at him.  
SIMON  
Im sitting in class. But all I can think of is sex. Baz kicked his legs up and had let out a whining sound when he finished. He was on his back and I was leaning over him. All I can think about right now is that cute little whine he made. That sound. I hear a snap. Crap I snapped pencil in half. The girl next to me in looks at me with surprise. "Sorry." I whisper dropping the two halves and fish around in my bag for a pen. I wish my maths lesson would end. I just want to go home. I can't stop thinking about Baz. Being so young I have no idea what the future holds but all I know is that Baz will be part of it. And thats all that matters to me.


End file.
